Let me rattle your pipes!
by stephy696
Summary: Funny filth ... in the bathroom! :


Hey galex fans, I have read almost all of the fics which are amzing, so I thought I would give it a go be gentle its my first one ... Oh yeah my mind is pure filth :) x

It was a leaking bloody shower shorly to god she could have just flipped open the yellow pages and called a plumber, but no 1 am in the morning gene was on the other end of the phone "Bolly piss of I'm sleeping, get a profesional in to rattle your pipes" he smirked and she could here the innuendo screaming over his sleep deprived voice yet choosing to ignore it for the millionth time

"Gene please, I need help"

"I'm not arguing with you on that one Bolly kecks there's not enough profesionals in the world to shake the crazy outta you, just don't let anymore water down the bath and I will be there in the morning MY DAY OFF I may add to help you alright, tool belt an all" he laughed

"Thankyou gene, see you in the morning" that's all she could manage saying with the thought of gene in a tool belt clouding her mind.

She finally got into bed having cleared most of the excess water of the tiles in the bathroom. As she lay there she wondered why she had called gene surely it would have been easy enough to get a plumber from the book, the realisation that maby she wanted him there for more than the odd handy man job in the bathroom, maby the kitchen, the bedroom, the bed. "Oh god I actually want gene hunt tool belt and all ... since when" her mind however in disbelief was running wild of senarios she could get upto, shocked at how easy they came to her and how sexually charged it made her feel at the thought of his hands sliding down her neck to her breasts, lower reaching her burning desire, "ratteling" her "pipes" as he put it! As she driffted of to sleep, a smile etched to her lips she knew it was going to be an eventful day tommorow, gene was oblivious to her plans for now anyway!

9.00am came with a load banging at the door, alex had awoken earlier still a little flushed at the thought of gene ravising her everywhich way she could think. She hoped off the couch and opened the door dressed in her black silk night shirt "oh sorry gene only just got up, want a shower before I got dressed" she lied watching him swallow deep looking her up and down holding his eyes at the top of her thigh were the shirt barely covered her modesty. Recovering his glance back to her face "Yeah erm ... Should't be long I don't think anyway" gullping again thinking taking in oxygen had never been this hard before.

Alex walked into the kitchen as gene closed the door and headed in after her watching the shirt dangerously rise as she walked away swaying from side to side in an exagerated manner "so what seems to be the problem" he asked innocently, alex decided not to pussyfoot around and go straight in "well its all wet need you to find the source its been bugging me all night gene" she said a little less inoccent than genes question had intended making him gulp hard again as she spun round "just a bit of banging here and there the odd screw and hammer should sort it nicely for me, so long as your the right man for the job" she grinned looking from his wide eyes to his lips, gene hesitant at believing this was an innuendo played it cool "I am the best you will ever get at banging your pipes you should know by now no one beats the gene genie at anything" he said with a cheeky grin as he made his way out the kitchen just catching her reply of "oh I plan to find out" he grinned realising that this could possibly be the best day off he has ever or will ever have, although acting like he hadn't heard shouting over his shoulder "tea six sugars if your offering bolly kecks" as he entered the bathroom!

Alex made her way in with two cups of tea noticing he had taken the side off the bath and was searching for the point were the water had came from, she placed the cup down next to him on the floor and walked over to sit on the closed loo seat, watching him intently she faded into a sort of day dream watching his muscles flex and relax underneath his polo shirt he was wearing, his arse as he bent over in the grey sweat pants which she never thought could look more appertising even if it was brad pitt wearing them in 2008. Utterly mezmarized she didn't hear gene shouting "alex ... ALEX" he continued snapping her finally out of her filthy day dream, she closed her now open mouth realising he had been watching her stare at him for sometime now, still bent over "erm yeah sorry ... What" trying to sound normal and cover up her increased heart rate and steady her breath. He looked amused but continued "will you get your boney arse over here and pass me that spanner, all I need to do is tigheten this bolt and I'm done" happy at the fact he was actually able to fix it.

She stood up knees shaking slightly, both of them by now had felt the tension increase as the look in each others eyes screamed lust and passion a need to be released. She walked over to him he watched her perfect toned legs make there way towards him and bend down to get the spanner, as she did she caught the top of her thigh on the nail that used to hold the side of the bath in place "shit what was that" she shot up as did gene "here let me take a look, theres blood" he looked down realising it was about and inch below her arse, she tried to turn and look to no avail "there are medical wipes in the cupboard will you just clean it up for me, she knew it was only a graze but the opportunity to have gene that close was irrisistable. "Yeah, there here hold on" he walked back over to her as she lifted up her shirt slightly revealing little black french knickers "make sure its all clean" she had to turn away to hide the grin that appeared on her face after seeing gene stop in his tracks as his jaw hit the floor staring at her out of this world less than "boney" arse. "Will do bolly kinky knickers" he stammered.

He bent down knowing he had to play the game now, he slipped one hand high on her opposite thigh at the front to "steady" her. He could feel her tense immediatly at his touch so near her core but still to far away, he wiped around her graze and brushed her arse with his thumb "accidently" this contact became to much for her, she needed more. She reached up and undid the buttons on her shirt discretly and turned round to face him, he slowly lifted his head realising what was being displayed infront of him, he glanced over every inch of skin, golden, smooth, toned, perfect he thought. Finally gazing up at her eyes, black with desire making him yearn to reach out and touch every part of her womanly body, consent was given whole heartedly by her next move "gene you have almost found were the leak is coming from, just a little higher i think" she growled pulling his hand further up her thigh brushing her now soaked knickers with his fingers, he was speachless but she knew he wanted this just as much by the look of lust in his eyes and the growl that passed his lips. He stood up only inches apart from her tracing shapes up her stomach, over the curve of her still covered breasts reaching her jaw "alex you have no idea how many hours of every single day I imagine this situation" he murmured

"Believe me gene for the past 24hours I have thought of nothing else" at that he pulled her flush against him a planted an overdue, overwhelmingly sexualy charged kiss onto her lips. A croaky groan came from deep within genes chest, sending a vibration to every part of alex's body.

She needed more, ragging the polo shirt over his head and letting her shirt fall to the floor, the feel of genes skin on her own was more erotic than she thought, she needed more still "gene take me here, anywere, now" she panted breathlessly with that he undid her bra slipping it off pinching her nipples as it fell to the floor, bending down circling each nipple with his tongue until they were taught, gently biting them as she moaned her approval. Hearing her increased whimper made him impatient his hard cock was pushing against his pants, he bent lower sliding his fingers in the elastic of her french knickers sliding them down to her ankles so she could kick them off. He worked butterfly kisses up from her ankles to her calf slowing to her thighs teasing her as he was so close to her pleasure spot making her raspy voice whisper "gene I need you to touch me, be in me, please gene now" he didn't need much more as he slid two fingers inside her steaming core making her draw a sharp breath, he continued in a steady beat in and out, adding his tongue licking over her clit causing several groans to pass her lips. He felt her tense and start to shake he knew she was on the brink and wanting this to last he released all contact, "no gene more" she managed to sound angry, he just smirked and stood up once again taking her full lips to his own pressing as if he wanted to become one with her.

She finally removed the last piece of clothing releasing his rock solid "huge" cock, sliding a hand up and down "bloody hell why have we waited this long" she whisperd giving gene a more than appriciated look at his man hood, whilst still stroking her hand over it and cupping his balls gently squeezing "right ... Sink ... Bend .. Over ... Now" he said forcefully between kisses. He never let go of her as she made her way over grasping on to either side of the sink, watching her lean making her back curve and her arse perfectly wainting for him to touch. He placed one hand on her hip another on her arse "bolly you ready for your pipes to be rattled"

"Gene bang away ... NOW" he finally pushed his cock deep into her slick opening receiving a scream, slowly at first he moved against her but moments later they both needed more, roughly pushing against each other thrust for thrust, he moved his hand from her arse to her breasts alternating pinching each nipple hightening her pleasure.

Alex started to clench shaking furiously, as gene brought her to her climax, she had never actually came before during her orgasm, this one seemed to go on over and over again spilling her juices over her legs, gene feeling this and the ripples of pleasure from her gave in and spilled out deep within her, covered in sweat he leant against her back feeling the aftercurrent of pleasurable waves, tracing the shape of her stomach round to her back with his fingers, turning her round they stood arms entangled placing a passionted kiss on each others lips.

Alex was grinning "well you still need to tighten that bolt gene" he laughed "later" is all he said dragging her to the bedroom pushing her on the bed "oh bolly this has been the best day off I've had in a while" she raised an eyebrow "a while hey ... Let's make it ever" she purred whilst straddling him "round two gene genie. You ready" she giggled "oh bring it on lover" he grinned reaching his hand to pinch her nipples!

Hope you like it :) any reviews would be great! Xxx.


End file.
